


Fellowship of the Ring Birthday Bash 3019

by kylohen, thedevilchicken



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Aragorn Trying to Mod the Fellowship Through a fic Exchange - Freeform, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylohen/pseuds/kylohen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken
Summary: Aragorn tries to mod the Fellowship through a fic exchange. That goes about as well as you'd expect.





	Fellowship of the Ring Birthday Bash 3019

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scribblemyname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/gifts).



Their stay in Lothlórien didn't exactly go to plan. 

It turned out to be Legolas's birthday while they were there and the suggestion came that they kill two birds with one stone (though, fortunately for the wildlife of Caras Galadhon, not literally): they celebrate in the traditional Mirkwood manner and take their minds off sentient rings and untimely death and all that jazz just for a little while. 

They started a fic exchange. Aragon has regrets. 

-

It was meant to be anonymous but it too Pippin all of fifteen minutes to blab to Merry that he was writing for him. What Pippin didn't know was they'd matched in both directions; the fanart of the Took-shaped hobbit with his mouth stuffed full of mushrooms probably wasn't meant to be such a hit with him. 

Frodo kept writing thinly-veiled Gandalf deathfic until Aragorn gave up telling him not to. Yes, so he called his protagonist Fladnag instead of Gandalf, but that really wasn't fooling anyone, especially with a Gorlab dragged him to his death in the depths of the mines of Airom. It wouldn't have been quite so bad, Aragorn supposed, except Boromir had DNWed Major Character Death. 

Aragorn got Sam. The only like Sam had listed was "vegetables", so he wrote him a thousand awkward words about a prizewinning marrow he'd seen once in Bree that had been almost as long as his whole left leg. Honestly, Sam seemed engrossed by it. Then again, he could have probably just written the word "marrow" a thousand times and Sam would have quite liked it, judging from the faraway look on his face as he daydreamed gourds. Apparently the lembas was taking a toll.

Legolas drew Aragorn a baffling but exceptionally well-rendered sketch of three Ents in a tutu inexplicably passing as an Elvish barista. All he could really think to say was, "thanks for drawing for me!" but at least it wasn't as odd as the treat he drew for another member of the Fellowship. Aragorn's still not totally sure why Legolas thought anyone would want a picture of the Watcher in the Water's tentacles doing _that_ , but Boromir was surprisingly gracious.

Sam drew Gimli a very respectable picture of an imaginary dwarf city in the heart of an imaginary mountain range that hit all of Gimli's stated likes and made him sort of homesick. Aragorn couldn't help but think somehow it made sense that Sam was the only one who'd actually set out to make something their recipient would like, though the recipe for rabbit stew it was drawn on the back of seemed a little bit much. 

Boromir and Gimli were double-assigned to Legolas, which Aragorn might have possibly done on purpose, just in case of wankery. It turned out he wasn't wrong: Gimli wrote the whole thing in Khuzdul, which unfortunately wasn't against the rules. Aragorn understood the odd bit here and there, which wasn't exactly a good sign considering his crash course in Dwarvish had only involved the dirty words. 

Boromir wrote five thousand words of unrequested A/B/O, but he supposed at least Legolas could read it.

And Frodo, well, Aragorn didn't figure out exactly who wrote his pinch hit until some time later. He posted it on the Lórien noticeboard and the name of the claimer looked a bit like a sock: after all, there being someone in Lothlórien called "Gandalf the White" seemed a bit of a stretch. When Frodo unfolded the paper, it exploded in a little shower of bright fireworks - it made him jump but seemed to cheer him up a bit, at least.

They had creator reveals a few days later, which he expected to be an awkward affair. But Legolas just smiled and said, "So, next year?" The others all looked at him expectantly. 

Aragorn has regrets. He hadn't expected it to turn into an annual thing.

-

Quite some time has passed now since their stay in Lórien. Quite a lot of things have happened. Aragorn wears a crown, at least some of the time, and the One Ring found its way into the fires of Mount Doom. Now, the fateful date has come again. 

"This time, they'll follow the rules," he tells himself, out loud, but he doesn't actually believe it. Faramir might, he supposes, and maybe Éowyn, but he thinks Éomer might turn out to be a massive troll. Not literally. Then again, maybe literally.

And, with that, he sighs and sends out their assignments.


End file.
